


Remember when

by kiraswolf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Kira and Scott are extremely happy together, POV Stiles, and that makes Stiles sad, and then angst, this starts off with Kira and Stiles being really cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 10:17:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6047860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiraswolf/pseuds/kiraswolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That time Stiles had to watch the person he loved, love his best friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remember when

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like it.

When Stiles first saw Kira, he thought she was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen.

When Kira first hurried past his locker and dropped one of her comic books, Stiles thought it was time he introduced himself. 

When Stiles made a really sarcastic (and even stupid) comment during class and Kira genuinely laughed, he didn't want to just be friends with her.

When Kira showed up to school one day with oi naengguk (Korean soup that her father had helped her prepare just for him), Stiles decided he really wanted to be more than friends.

When Stiles invited her over for a Back To The Future movie marathon and Kira showed up with Doc's face on her t-shirt, Stiles really wanted to kiss her.

When Kira invited him so they could work on their school project together and he saw she had a katana in her room, Stiles thought maybe he loved her.

When Stiles introduced Kira to Scott and Kira had heart-eyes, Stiles tried really hard not to show his heart break.

When Scott told Stiles that he thought Kira was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen, Stiles tried not to show any emotion.

When Stiles invited Scott and Kira over for lunch and they talked about how much they loved animals and foxes and wolves, Stiles tried to hide his disappointment.

When Stiles made a really sarcastic (and yet again, stupid) comment, he waited to hear Kira's laugh coming from the back of the room but when he turned, she and Scott were smiling at each other.

When Kira showed up one day with miyeok naengguk (and walked right past him) and handed the bowl of soup to Scott with a blush, Stiles tried not to let his anger show.

When Stiles heard that Kira and Scott had made plans without him, he tried really hard to shrug it off.

When Stiles saw Kira and Scott holding hands in the hallway, he ran outside and let himself cry in his jeep.

When Kira told Stiles that she and Scott were in love and she fell asleep thinking about him every night, Stiles tried not to think of her laying next to him in his bed, smiling in her sleep.

When Scott told Stiles that he and Kira had made love and that she had glowed under him, Stiles punched him so hard, he broke his jaw.

When Kira told Stiles that he was a ‘horrible best friend’ for punching Scott, Stiles wanted to scream ‘it's because I love you!’

When Stiles apologized to Scott and Scott asked him why he had done it, Stiles had to lie to him.

When Stiles walked in on Kira and Scott making out in the locker room and they laughed, Stiles punched a wall until his knuckles bled.

When Kira went up to him that one particularly bad day and hugged him tight and kissed his cheek, Stiles couldn't help but cry hopeful tears.

When Kira told him that Scott had given her a promise ring and she wore it proudly, Stiles had thought he actually heard his heart breaking.

When Scott and Kira thanked Stiles for making their lives completely amazing, Stiles had forced a really big smile on his face.

When Kira and Scott called themselves each other's ‘soulmates’ in front of him, Stiles thought back to the night him and Kira had almost kissed and decided that letting that moment slip away, was the biggest regret of his life.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading :-)


End file.
